


Calendar Boy

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Pose based on this vintage pinup poster: [link](http://www.vintagefolly.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/Vintage-Pin-Up-car.jpg)
> 
> I couldn't decide which caption I liked better, so have both :')


End file.
